She'll Be Fine
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Holly Bass smiles putting on her freshly bought book bag and tucking her scarf beneath her brown curls, adjusting her matching headband atop of them. She looks up at her parents eagerly, “Can we go now?”Chuck and Blair Bass however aren't so sure. CB 1sho


Title: _**She'll Be Fine**_

Author: Shelby

Requested By: nhscott4ever

Summary: The black stretch limo stops in front of St. Judes Kindergarten School. Inside the limo Chuck Bass and his wife Blair look on at their little girl who is gathering up her things. Holly Bass smiles putting on her freshly bought book bag and tucking her scarf beneath her brown curls, adjusting her matching headband atop of them. She looks up at her parents eagerly, "Can we go now?" her small voice comes out with excitement. CB 1-shot

Disclaimer: Honestly people do you really think I own Gossip Girl? If I did Chuck and Blair would be together and basically the focus of every episode!

A/N: Another request! This one was super sweet to watch! It's a future fic obviously! Hope you like it nhscott4ever.

–

The black stretch limo stops in front of St. Judes Kindergarten School. Inside the limo Chuck Bass and his wife Blair look on at their little girl who is gathering up her things. Holly Bass smiles putting on her freshly bought book bag and tucking her scarf beneath her brown curls, adjusting her matching headband atop of them. She looks up at her parents eagerly, "Can we go now?" her small voice comes out with excitement.

Chuck purses his lips frowning while Blair crosses her arms smiling, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just wait and start school next year, after all your birthday is sort of late. It might be better to start next year sweetie."

Chuck smiles nodding, "Yes Holly I think your mother is right, I don't think you're ready for school just yet, why don't we go back home."

Holly sighs, rolling her eyes, "You guys we've been through this I want to start school today. I'm going to be in the same class as Auntie Serena and Uncle Dan's daughter remember?" she stretches out the remember for dramatics, just like her mother.

Blair nods, "I know, but if you start next year then you could be with Uncle Nate and Auntie Vanessa's daughter, that would be just as good, right?" she asks with hopefulness in her voice.

Chuck once again nods in agreeing, "Yeah and if you don't go to school today we can go and get you some new toys?" he says trying to buy off her decision.

Holly stares at both of her parents before shaking her head. She stands up in the limo, "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm starting school today." She then turns towards the front looking at the driver through the inside window, "Jeremy please open our doors it's time for me to go to school now."

Jeremy smiles nodding, "Yes Miss Holly, don't listen to your parents you're ready for school." With that he gets out walking around to open the doors for the Bass family.

Holly smiles towards her parents, "You coming?" and with that she climbs out the door that Jeremy opens for her.

Blair turns towards Chuck biting her bottom lip. Chuck nods, "Jeremy's fired." Blair then rolls her eyes quickly getting out of the car, dragging her husband with her. They have to run a little, but they catch up to Holly. Blair grabs her before she goes in the door.

"Holly Bass do not run you could get hurt," Blair then entwines their hands together. Holly rolls her eyes heaving a sigh as her and her parents enter the school.

As they enter the brightly colored classroom Chuck looks around skeptically. Blair stares over at a small boy with glasses eating paste. She turns up her nose in disgust, "Chuck there is a kid over there eating paste, paste! Do we really want our daughter to be taught by these people?" she whispers motioning over towards the boy.

Chuck looks at the boy frowning at the display before looking down at Holly who is bouncing up and down with excitement. He opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by a smiling older woman, "Why hello there? What's your name?" she bends down at Holly's level. Blair flashes Chuck a look, but he watches his daughter and the older woman who looks very familiar.

She smiles taking her hand away from her mothers and sticking it out to the older woman, "Hi I'm Holly Bass!" she smiles brightly, "And these are my parents, we're here for my first day of school!"

The lady chuckles shaking Holly's hand, "Well it's very nice to meet you Holly Bass I'm Mrs. Harrington and I'll be your teacher." She then stands up smiling at Chuck, "Nice to see you again Charles, Mrs. Bass," she nods at Blair.

Chuck's eyes widen slightly as flashes of the woman placing him in a corner during recess occur. He then chokes out, "Hello Mrs. Harrington I didn't know you were still teaching..." he attempts a nervous smile earning him a look from Blair who is confused.

Mrs. Harrington smiles nodding, "Oh yes Chuck despite your best efforts I was not forced into early retirement." Blair giggles realizing the situation.

The adults are interrupted by Holly who smiles up at them curiously, "Daddy was Mrs. Harrington your teacher too?"

Chuck nods and Mrs. Harrington smiles bending down towards Holly again, "Yes dear your father was one of my _favorite _students, he loved spending recess inside with me."

While she is preoccupied Chuck leans in whisper into Blair's ear, "Blair we have to get out of here with Holly that woman is the devil."

Mrs. Harrington stands up raising an eyebrow, "What was that Charles?" she smiles sweetly and Chuck nods at Blair motioning towards the door.

Blair smiles, "Nothing Mrs. Harrington my husband was just telling me how much he enjoyed your class, but you see Holly is a little young for Kindergarten I think we're going to wait a year, Holly."

Holly makes no move to leave as she crosses her arms rolling her eyes. Mrs. Harrington smiles at Blair, "Mrs. Bass..."

Blair cuts her off, "Blair please..."

Mrs. Harrington quirks an eyebrow, "Blair Waldorf?"

Blair shoots her a look of confusion, but nods and then adds, "Well it's Blair Bass now, but yes that is my maiden name why?"

Mrs. Harrington smiles looking over at Chuck before back at Blair, "In your husbands little whisper did he ever tell you why he spent so many recesses with me?"

Blair shook her head, "No, but I mean it's Chuck," she rolls her eyes laughing a bit.

Mrs. Harrington chuckles a bit herself before smiling, "Indeed, but he got into a bit of trouble, well a lot actually by sneaking out of my classroom during nap time to spy on Mrs. Dalton's kindergarten class all the time."

Blair frowns thinking, "That name sounds familiar."

Mrs. Harrington nods, "I think it should considering Mrs. Dalton was your kindergarten teacher, such a nice lady who told me she found Charles constantly in her class staring at an adorable little girl with brown curls and beautiful headbands."

A smile spread across Blair's face as she turned slowly looking over at Chuck who was glaring at Mrs. Harrington. Mrs. Harrington simply laughed, "Well you two say goodbye to Holly, nice seeing you again Charles, and Blair it took a while, but it's nice to finally meet you." With that she walked off bending down to another child, a small boy with blue eyes and dark hair. His mother was blocked, but no father was present.

"Mom! Dad! Can you guys say goodbye now and leave? I need to go mingle," Holly stated a matter of factly after she got hold of both Chuck and Blair's attention.

Chuck frowned at Blair, "She's so your daughter." Blair pursed her lips, eyes on Holly. She then opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when a small boy ran towards them stopping in front of Holly. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that was just long enough to be that messy, but well kept look. Chuck eyed him curiously and cautiously as the boy smiled at Holly.

"Hi I'm Cantey Baizen and your hair's pretty," the boy beamed at Holly. Chuck frowned at the name.

Holly smiled nodding, "Hi I'm Holly Bass and I know I brush it every night." She said proudly. Blair smiled nudging Chuck's arm. Chuck rolled his eyes glaring at the small boy, picturing Carter Baizen so many years ago, spitting image.

Cantey grins, "Cool... so Holly are you going to go to school here now?" he shoves his small hands in his pockets as he shakes his hair a bit.

Chuck opens his mouth, "Actually she's..."

Holly cuts him off, "Yes I am, why are you in this class?"

Cantey nods eagerly, "Yep me and my best friend."

Holly gaps, "My best friend's in here too! We can all play together!" she begins to bounce up and down with excitement again.

"CANTEY BAIZEN DID YOU TELL RALPH HE WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT PASTE AGAIN!" A younger woman with a name tag yelled coming there way. Cantey's eyes widened and he looked back at the woman advancing towards them.

"WELL HOLLY NICE MEETING YOU I HAVE TO GO NOW BYE!" He yelled running past her and into the bathrooms. Chuck smirked watching him go with pleasure. The woman stomped right past them, "DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE IN THE LITTLE BOYS ROOM!"

Blair sighed, "Well that explains the paste eating."

Chuck turns towards her, "I think we should enroll her in an all girls school." Holly stares up at him a hard glare as she crosses her small arms.

She shakes her head, "No daddy I like boys."B lair smirks at him and Chuck turns back towards his daughter glaring.

"Daddy doesn't like boys, and what daddy says goes," he smiles sweetly and then adds, "I say all girls school."

Holly shakes her head again, "No thank you." Chuck frowns turning towards Blair motioning for her to step in. Blair simply smirks showing she is amused by the situation and leans back watching.

Chuck leans down on Holly's level, "Holly what makes you think you suddenly have authority over your father."

Holly smiles shrugging, "Easy, I'm Holly Bass." Chuck's face falls and he stands up quietly beside Blair. Blair giggles.

"She's so your daughter," she says patting Chuck on the back. Chuck's face remains serious counting the number of boys in the room grimly. While doing this he looks over seeing Cantey Baizen has emerged from the bathroom and is now chatting up Serena's daughter who has come from no where. Serena's daughter, Ellie is giggling and flipping her hair. Chuck looks over to see Blair notice and her face falls a little. He knows she's thinking about Nate and Serena and her when they were little. She looks down at Holly who has also noticed.

Holly frowns looking up at her mom, "Mommy?" her voice isn't so proud anymore, it's breaking Chuck and Blair's heart.

Blair bends down smiling, "Yes Sweetie?"

Holly then shakes her head, "I don't want to go to school anymore." Blair sighs looking up at Chuck. Chuck smiles bending down and picking Holly up.

Holly looks back at Cantey and Ellie and then back at her father giving him puppy dog eyes, "Daddy can I stay home another year?"

Chuck smiles, "Of course princess." He then notices Blair who is giving him the look. He's confused and looks back at Holly, "Here wait right here and let me talk with your mom," he says setting her down. She nods watching as Blair drags Chuck over to a corner.

"Chuck," she warns in a whisper so no other parents can hear.

Chuck frowns, "What's the problem? This is what we wanted Blair remember, she'll stay home, we're both not ready for her to go anyways."

Blair crosses her arms whispering back, "I know it's what we wanted, but not like this if we let her do this now, what's going to happen in the future when her first boyfriend breaks up with her? Are you going to let her quit school then?"

Chuck frowns getting defensive, "No one would break up with our daughter she's perfect, like her mother," he smiles noticing Blair's lower cut top, but still classy.

Blair moves his face so his eyes are looking into hers, "Chuck do you remember Nathaniel Archibald, best friend, my former boyfriend?"

Chuck scoffs, "Please that will not happen to our daughter."

Blair rolls her eyes, "But everyone gets dumped Chuck, I dumped you at one point remember."

He glares, "Don't remind me, look the point is I don't want her going to school yet, I'm not ready."

Blair sighs, "Neither am I, but she is and we need to be the parents here."

Chuck shakes his head, "No I'm not sending her here where she's going to school with Carter Baizen's kid who's going to hurt her feelings chasing after Serena's little girl. You're right it would be Nate and you all over again, not my daughter."

Blair sighs looking over to check on Holly as she opens her mouth to protest, but she stops. A grin breaks across her face and Chuck frowns confused. "What?" he asks annoyed the argument is suddenly put on hold.

Blair smiles looking over at Chuck, "Your daughters found a Chuck." She then points towards Holly. Chuck is about to ask her what the hell she's talking about, but stops when he looks back at Holly. Holly is now giggling up a storm next to a boy with blue eyes and black hair. He then watches as the boy says something and Holly rolls her eyes smiling and smacks him lightly. The boy frowns, but quickly smiles at Holly when she isn't looking. Chuck turns back towards Blair.

He frowns, "Great she found another boy." Blair rolls her eyes dragging him back over to Holly. The boy freezes looking up at Chuck and Blair. Chuck smirks that the kid knows to be afraid.

Blair smiles, "Holly who's your friend?"

Holly opens her mouth, but instead she is interrupted my Mrs. Harrington who comes back over, "Penn Sparks this is no way to start off the year. You're in Mrs. Daltons class young man." Mrs. Harrington stares down at the little boy crossing her arms.

Holly looks up at Mrs. Harrington, "Mrs. Harrington it isn't his fault he said he was coming back from the bathroom and he saw that I was sad so he came in to say hello."

Penn smirks nodding, "Yeah and can't I be in this class Mrs. Harrington?"

Mrs. Harrington shakes her head, "No now say goodbye and get back to class." With that she walks off. Penn forgets the prescience of Holly's parents and smiles at her.

"Don't worry I can sneak out during nap time and we can play at recess and have lunch," he smirks, looking up to see if Chuck and Blair are listening. They are of course.

Holly looks up at her parents as well, but Blair being a girl is pretending to look away now. Holly widens her eyes at her father, "Dad! Stop eavesdropping!" Blair then pulls Chuck's face away from them. Chuck glares at her, but him and Blair both listen to the conversation going on with Holly and Penn.

Holly frowns, "But what if we can't find each other in the crowd."

Penn smirks, "I think I could find you anywhere." Holly frowns, skeptical so Penn sighs, "Fine here you take my scarf that way I can look for that." Blair raises her eyebrows and Chuck mouths shut up.

Holly smiles, "Okay you take mine." She then hands it to him. Chuck's eyes widen, that was his old scarf, he goes to object, but Blair grabs him. She then gives him the don't even think about it look.

Penn smiles, "Okay well I have to go now." Holly nods and waves she then turns back towards her parents.

"Okay parents its time to leave, school is starting," Mrs Harrington calls out to the room.

Holly smiles hugging both of their legs, "I'll miss you guys!"

Chuck looks down, "But I thought you didn't want to go anymore?" Blair looks on at Holly hopeful wishing she would have taken her when they had the chance.

Holly smiles up at her parents, "I'll be fine."

Chuck stutters, "Ar... Are you sure Holly?"

Holly smirks, "I'm Holly Bass daddy, of course I am." With that she waves and runs off towards the circle of kids forming. Parents walk towards the exit past Chuck and Blair. Blair grabs onto Chuck's scarf and he places his hand around her waist. She sniffles and when he looks over he See's she's crying.

"Do you think she'll be okay Chuck?" she whispers looking back at Holly again who is already taking charge of a group of girls.

Chuck smirks kissing Blair's cheek, "She'll be fine sweetie, she'll be fine." They stand there for a little longer and then turn to leave. They both look back one last time before exiting the doors. After that they get in the limo, both quiet as they hold each others hands. They are halfway home when Chuck suddenly yells out, "STOP THE LIMO!"

Blair looks over at him alerted by the change of silence, "Chuck what is it?"

Chuck looks over at her eyes wide, "PENN SPARKS! HE'S A SPARKS BLAIR!"

–

A/N: Did you like it Hun?


End file.
